Trespass
Trespass is the fourteenth mission in ''The Getaway: Black Monday''. It is either given to protagonist Eddie O'Connor by Sam Thompson, or it is an independent mission for protagonist Sam Thompson. Mission A very short cutscene is shown with Viktor Skobel, his girlfriend Zara and his right-hand man Alexei are seen leaving the bank and entering a purple Mercedes-Benz and driving away. Help Sam (Good Guy) Once you take control of Eddie, charge to the entrance of the building and take out a gun by pressing R3. There will be a lobby shootout, akin to The Matrix. First, you should be able to kill people without actually walking into the building. I suggest you do this first because they can hide and wind up killing you. Plus, Sam won't be walking around during the firefight. Once you kill all the people that you can while you are outside, you will then walk inside the building. A couple of goons will come out of an elevator on both sides of the entrance. They will have automatic weapons. Kill them and take their weapons. Sam will probably be waiting near a plant on the next level by this time. Go up the stairs and then more goons will appear from each of the side elevators. Kill them and once you walk toward the elevators, the mission should be over. This was a simple mission that contained lots of action. Once you take control of Sam, go though into the bank's underground parking lot and once there, there should be two guards inside, jump unto the railing above them (preferably away from them) and go straight through the vent into a small power/electrical room. Jump down from the vent and crawl under little staircase (which is for the door of the room), turn right, then another right and proceed forward. When you reach the end, stand-up and go up the steps. Here, begin to jump and climb an obstacle. After your second jump, proceed forward and then left. You will come to a dead-end, however you can kick off the wall to reach higher ground (which Sam prompt herself to do), then proceed forward, where the second part of the mission will start. You will find yourself in-front of door. Open the door, and then peer through the door with your back against the wall. There will be two guards. The guard furthest to the left will be patrolling. Wait until he walks all the way to the right, past the staircase in the middle, until you can't see him. Sneak up the first flight stairs, then turn right and sneak up the next flight of stairs. Do not turn left, since a guard is standing there. Continue forward, turn right and go into the opened elevator, the mission should be completed. Mission Briefing Objectives Helped Sam #Help Sam into the building and deal with the guards while she makes it to the upper-level lifts. Left Sam #Sneak into the building, avoid the guards. Find a way to access the upper levels. #Make your way to the lifts on the upper level. Unlock Successfully completing this mission unlocks the fifteenth mission in the game, Codes of Honour. Trivia *Try to kill all the guards who are inside the bank without entering the building yourself. If you do that, Sam will climb the stairs without you, which means she won't be in your way when you deal with the enemies left. Therefore, the mission will be much easier. Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Getaway: Black Monday